Open your eyes again: A realistic fiction story
by Fluttershy's twin
Summary: Life is anything but bright right now for Miss Bella. Will a doorway to new beginnings really bring a glimpse of hope? This is only under Anime because their is no Realistic category... take a note admins. As always, reviews are encouraged.
1. Chapter 1

It's a bitterly cold winter's night. Snow has susscessed in covering every inch of ground with white. The sky is pitch black with no sign of light. It's so depressing, creepy even. Just the way I like it.

However, you could barely tell from where I was. Stuffed into a scorching hot gym, feeling beyond uncomfortable in a spaghetti- strapped dress. Bumping into hundreds of people in the same space as you. Music so loud that you can't even hear the person next to you. The people dancing like idiots because they think it's attractive. It sickens me. The entire idea of winter formal sickens me.

I don't belong here. I never wanted to be here. I rather be practicing the drums right now, but no. My two best friends had to storm into my house, force me to wear the only dress I owned, and literally drag me to the dance.

"It'll be so much fun!" said Danielle.

"You need more confidence! This will do the trick!" said Annie.

"I hate you." I replied.

How the heck did they think dirty dancing and mobs of make out scenes would boost my confidence? How is standing around half naked and hearing loss fun? Sure, the music wasn't that bad, and if you didn't mind what other people thought of you, it'd be alright. But I promise you, I am not one of those people. Never will be. Not after the year of 2009.

Mom says I should of moved on by now. It happened. Life goes on. We have to accept it. She may be right, but I don't think I'll be able to for a long time. The year of 2009 was horrid.

First, an aunt who'd I never met passed away. I know that happens to everybody, but this was different. Everyone said we were exactly alike. My mom said I was destined to follow her footsteps. Now no one will speak of her. Now I'll never know who I'm supposed to be.

One week later, a boy who I'd liked from afar for a long time finally talked to me... to ask me to ask my best friend out for him. It broke my heart, and shattered the little confidence and self esteem I had left. I've never regained it since.

Then came the worse. My dearest and closest cousin committed suicide. My world came tumbling down. The tragic event put my life in a whole new perspective- unfortunately for the worse.

Nothing has been the same since.

Now here I am, in the corner of a room filled with attention-greedy, self-centered airheads, while Danielle and Annie are... doing whatever that is... to their boyfriends. It's disgusting.

Suddenly, I begin to feel light headed, and my knees start to shake. I need to get out of here. I make my way to the door. It seems so far away, and the crowd makes it all the more difficult to get through. I finally reach it, but before I can take a step out, a cold slimy hand grabs ahold of me and pulls me into the middle of a human circle. I am face to face with 5 big senior football players- all drunk.

" Hey there doll face. Wanna dance?" he sputters. He pushes me into his friend, and I become the ball in a game of catch. I become very dizzy by the time they finish, One hand reaches for my face, and then I feel the gym floor beneath me.

Screaming.  
Silence.  
Darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella..."  
"Bella..."  
" BELLA!"

I wake up, confused, sick to my stomach, and scared. Where am I? What time is it? Who's calling me? While my eyesight is still a blur, I think for the slightest second that I had died. Maybe this was heaven. For that slight second, I feel a bit relieved. That is, until my sight became clearer. Annie and Danielle, looking happy to see me, but annoyed. The five football players, angered. And... who is right by me? Who was the voice? I blink a few times. It's my mother, and she looks peed off. I think about faking to fall asleep again, but its too little to late. I embrace myself for an earful.

"Thank goodness you're up! We were worried sick about you! Did you know they charged by the hour?!" said Mom. " I had to come all the way here from work, and my boss didn't look too impressed! You made me go out of my way just for you! You have been extremely selfish and deserved to be punished!"

"But... its not my fault!" I cry. " Me passing out was out of my control! I had no say in this! If I did I wouldn't be here right now!" Okay... that last part may have been a lie. I would have done anything to get out of that place. But my mother didn't want to hear my silly excuses. So she just left the room to find a nurse to help us leave.

Annie came up to me to speak next. " We had to leave Ryan and Liam for this. They were mad. Thanks alot, you self centered pig." she cried. With that being said, she turned the other cheek and marched out of the room, with Danielle to follow.

And then there were 6. Not for long though. They just sort of just left.

Finally, I was alone. I closed my eyes, hoping to sleep. But how could you when you felt so guilty for something so uncontrollable? Its not fair. Life is not fair.


	3. Chapter 3

It's December 20th. 8: 12 in the morning to be exact. It has been about three days since my "act of attention". My friends have yet to speak to me. My mother has grounded me for a month. I thought maybe this whole thing would be forgotten by now. However, I know for a fact that will not be. Today is Monday. Today I must go to school.

The dance was horrible. School itself is just as horrible. The teachers do not give a crap about our education, just the money that comes with it. The kids are the most self centered, snobby, mean, barbie like people you will ever meet- worse then the ones you see on TV. At least all the ones I've met. Even the school itself reeks of sweat, blood, and perfume... a horrid combination. It's disgusting. Intimidating. Its heck on earth.

I walk up the steps and find myself in the entrance. I read the big letters in above the doors, bold in red, "ROBERT JAMES HIGH SCHOOL''. You can't miss it. Our school does that on purpose. They drown us in school spirit. I hate school spirit. I hate school.

I slowly reach for the door. I touch the doorknob, and shivers run through me. I become covered in goosebumps. Time freezes. Everything is still. I am frozen. Such a weird feeling.

It doesn't last long. A stranger who seems about a few years older than me grows impatient. Apparently I was the only one frozen in time. He pushed me into the cold snowbank with his monster hands.

I see two familiar faces when I surface. Annie and Danielle. Thank goodness.

" Annie! Danielle! Please help?!'' I yell.

They notice. Annie looks sympathetic, and I see a ray of hope. But Danielle is laughing. She looks at Annie's reaction and frowns in disapproval. She whispers something to Annie, I make out the words "boyfriend", "fool" and another word I rather not repeat. Annie turns back to me, looking at me like I just killed a puppy. They do walk up to me though. They reach their hands out... I think for a second they will help me up... until I notice the coffee cups...

I am covered in coffee.

I hate school.

* * *

**I wrote this story 3 year ago, and still haven't updated it. I will only keep going if you'd like. Happy Easter!**


End file.
